Baby, Let's Keep a Secret
by crazycatmommy
Summary: "It was a hard week to sneak off and she was growing restless without him. One night that week, Reggie texted Lars, "This is the longest that I have went without seeing you and I miss you terribly. Tonight, sneak out and meet me in my room. I need you." Based off of "Into You" by Ariana Grande


**I don't own Rocket Power, nor do I own the songs, 'Into You' by Ariana Grande and 'Without Him' by the late Christina Grimmie. I do not make money off of these works.**

* * *

 _Right from the start, he lured me in_

 _Took me to places I'd never been_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _-Christina Grimmie, 'Without Him'_

The four friends were doing their usual thing, playing a street hockey game against their rivals. That group happened to be lead by a person the four friends equally despised...Lars Rodriguez. As usual, they beat them.

"Hey, munchkins! Don't get too excited because we will cream you next time." Lars said pompously.

Otto rolled his eyes and said, "Get over it, ass clown. We beat you before and we will beat you again."

"Otto, don't waste your breath. All he has are the same stupid insults. How original." Reggie said with an eye roll. "Seriously, Lars, grow the hell up."

"Hey, you better watch it, babe!" Lars spat as he got in her face. "Don't think I won't but I would whomp you if I wanted to."

"You lay a hand on my sister..." Otto threatened, but Reggie cut him off.

"I'm shaking in my boots; I'm that scared. Loser." She said sarcastically and skated off with her friends.

Otto gave Lars a glare until Reggie interjected, "By the way, if I were as ugly as you, I'd be miserable too."

He stood there with his mouth agape as the guys all cheered, "Oooh...bust!"

Lars' friends laughed but then changed their attitudes once he shot them a dirty look. She walked off with her friends as they went on their way.

"Come on! Fuck this noise and definitely, fuck these lame-os." Lars told the guys as they skated off.

"Good one, Reg." Sam chuckled.

"Man he's such a dick." Otto snapped.

"Try living with him," Twister added.

The four friends did their signature handshake until Reggie said, "Come on. Raymundo and Tito are whipping up something delicious at the Shack."

After that, the four friends skated off to the Shore Shack. Later that late afternoon, the guys wanted to go to Mad Town and skate some more. Reggie looked down at her phone and got a text message. It was from her secret boyfriend...Lars.

"Meet me in the alleyway by the ice cream place." It read.

Reggie put her hand on her stomach and said, "Ooh...guys, I don't think I can make it to Mad Town today. I don't feel so well."

"You okay, Rocket Girl?" Otto asked.

"Yeah...just female issues that Noelani and I can relate too if you boys know what I mean." Reggie giggled.

"No. What kind of female problems?" Twister asked.

"Cramps. My period is coming." Reggie said flatly.

"Eww...TMI, Reg." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm eating here." Otto added.

"Gross!" Twister cried.

Reggie giggled and said, "Later, weirdos."

Reggie left the Shore Shack and skated off to meet with Lars. Once she got near the ice cream place, she went to the alley and saw Lars. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. His kisses left her weak in the knees every time. Once they pulled away, they panted as if they needed air. Her lips were bruised from the kiss. Lars looked into her eyes and said with a smirk, "Sorry about cracking on you before."

"All is forgiven," Reggie said with a smile on her face.

"You play like a beast out there, babe," Lars said affectionately.

Reggie smiled and added, "And I think you are very cute, to be honest."

Lars looked down at her and smiled his smile before licking his lips and kissing her again. They rested their foreheads on each other's looking into each other's eyes. The alleyway wasn't the most romantic of spots, but it will do...for now.

"You're my sweet angel..." Lars whispered to Reggie, making her smile.

* * *

Typical story of young love. As children, Lars and Reggie ran with two different groups. He and his friends often bullied her friends and did everything they could to make them miserable. He was also the older brother of her very close friend, Twister.

Despite it all, she secretly had a crush on him and he on her. It didn't come out until they were in high school. He was a senior and she was a junior when it all started. She remembers it like it happened yesterday...

 ** _Flashback_**

While in the middle of her junior year, Reggie was leading the girl's ice hockey team with a winning streak. After practice, she walked out of the auditorium with Trish and Sherri. Then Reggie stopped and said, "Guys, I forgot a book. I will be right back."

As Reggie ran off, she barely heard Trish yell, "Make it quick, Reg!"

Reggie opened up her locker, grabbed her math book and notice an envelope fall to her feet. Curiously, she picked it up, opened it and read a note that said:

 _Hey. I just wanted to say that I think you're beautiful. Just letting you know._

 _Your S.A. (Secret admirer)_

Taken aback, Reggie went on her way to meet her friends. As time went on, she kept getting secret admirer notes. She told her friends about it, and they were left with curiosity.

"Who do you think it might be?" Otto asked.

"Beats me. He has been leaving me notes in the middle of hockey season." Reggie said.

"As long as it isn't Lars then we're all good." Otto snickered.

The truth was...she secretly had a crush on Lars for years and was hoping it was him. Eventually, February turned to May and the school year was coming to an end. She finally got a note that read:

 _After finals, meet me at the pier at 10 PM if you want to know who I am._

Not telling her brother or her friends, she snuck out and rode her bike to the pier to meet her secret admirer, whoever he was. Once she got a here, she heard a voice say, "Didn't think you would show."

She turned around and saw who she was hoping to see...Lars.

"You're my secret admirer?" Reggie said with surprise.

"You mad?" Lars asked.

"No...surprised...and happy it was you," Reggie said softly.

"So...I take it you like me too?" Lars asked bashfully.

Not responding, Reggie walked closer to Lars, grabbed him by the shirt collar and planted a kiss on his lips. This was the kiss that left both parties with the feeling of intoxication.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

From that day on, they went on secret dates, hung out in private, Reggie even snuck Lars to Raymundo's secret beach spot so they can surf and spend the day together without shoobies. They had to keep what they had a secret to avoid scandal from their friends. They had been dating secretly for about a year now. It was the hardest year they both had to endure. Sneaking around and keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Reggie's friends didn't like him one bit while Lars and his friends had reputations to uphold.

While Lars's crew did what they did best, mock and torment the four friends, she pretended to be annoyed. Later on, Reggie would sneak off to be with him. His kisses and embrace left her feeling weak in the knees every time. All they wanted was to quit the charade, go public and not have to sneak around. For their eight month anniversary, Lars got Reggie a white gold ring with a pearl and tiny diamonds surrounding it. He saved up all the tips from his waiter job to get her that. Her friends asked her where she got the ring from only for her to say that she found it while surfing.

The whole relationship reminded her of a lyric from her favorite Ariana Grande song: 'Got everybody watching us, so baby lets keep a secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby doesn't let them see it.'

Life was so cruel! Why did it have to be where they had no choice but to sneak around? Everything was like Romeo and Juliette in a way. Not only was the sneaking around getting old but having to pretend to get annoyed with him every time he would pull his bully act, having to compete against him in hockey games and having to hear Otto talk shit about him to their group of friends was getting annoying too.

The worst was when he pretended to hit on and flirt with other girls to put up a front. All the girls fell for him too.

 ** _Flashback_**

The four friends were eating and hanging out at the Shore Shack as usual when they saw from the boardwalk, Lars, and his friends being stupid. A pretty, skinny blonde girl gave Lars a flirty wink and kept walking. Lars' friends praised him for the fact he could get more girls. The four friends heard them say, "How do you do it? Dude, you are a god! Way to go, man!"

Pi pushed Lars into talking to the girl, which he did. While flirting with her, Lars noticed Reggie's hurt eyes from afar. They couldn't let their friends know what was up and they had to pull a front, so no one knew about their relationship. Otto, who watched the whole thing said, "I can't compute how a guy, as douchy like him, can get many girls?"

"Charisma, Otto. Lars has got it. Plus, I'm not jealous of him. I have a girlfriend." Sam said.

"Eh...girls have always had a crush on Lars, so I'm not surprised. My mom told him to stop being a man whore and to find himself a woman who has their shit together already." Twister said.

Watching Lars and the other girl flirt with one another made Reggie's stomach hurt. Raymundo and Tito noticed what was going on.

"Gee, Twist," Raymundo started, "your brother is quite the ladies man."

Reggie excused herself and said, "I have to go."

"You okay, Lil Cuz?" Tito asked.

"You don't look well," Raymundo said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I forgot I have to put finishing touches on The Zine." Reggie said with a small chuckle.

"Do you need my help?" Sam asked.

"No. I can take care of it. Thanks, anyway. See you guys around." Reggie said as she skated off.

Reggie skated on her way home tearing up. She didn't have a chance to turn around and see the pained look on Lars' face. Once she got home, she sat in the garage and cried. A shadow appeared behind her. She turned around and saw it was Lars. She ran over to him, and he took her into his arms, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard and long. She knew he had to put a front, but she didn't like it. Once the kiss was broken, he looked into her eyes and said, "I gave her a fake number."

"Did you tell her to call you?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah but she will probably hit up the fake number tonight. There is no girl in the world for me but you." Lars said. "Plus I didn't want to talk to her. Pi pushed me into it."

Reggie was sad again and said, "I hate sneaking around. I hate having to pretend."

"I know...believe me, baby, I know..." Lars said as he tightened his grip on her and held her for a long time.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Somehow, it strangely made everything all worth it, because, at the end of it all, they got to be in each other's arms. Reggie didn't care what anyone thought of Lars, and he didn't care either. All they wanted was each other, and that was that. As for other girls, they can fall for him (he was a gorgeous guy after all) but he will never be anyone else's but her's. She was his sweet angel.

One week, Lars and Reggie went a whole week without seeing one another. In between hockey practice, senior year for Reggie, college midterms for Lars, Reggie working her cook job at the shack, Lars working at his job, and other obligations, they didn't get to sneak off or meet up in private. Phone calls and texts weren't cutting it. They needed to see each other face to face. It was a hard week to sneak off, and she was growing restless without him. One night that week, Reggie texted Lars, "This is the longest that I have gone without seeing you and I miss you terribly. Tonight, sneak out and meet me in my room. I need you."

* * *

Later that night, everyone in her house, Raymundo, Noelani and Otto, were asleep. It was 11:45 PM and Reggie was so restless that she didn't even sleep but instead, laid in bed with the lights off and watched X-Men: First Class, her favorite of the X-Men movies, on Blu-Ray. She was dressed in her favorite blue pajamas, and she wore her glasses so the glare wouldn't bother her eyes. While in the middle of watching the movie, she heard a her phone buzz. She immediately grabbed it and saw it was Lars.

"You going to let me in or do I have to stand outside all night?" It read.

Reggie smiled down at the text. She used to Lars' sarcasm. She ran out of bed and opened the window. Lars managed to climb the half pipe that was outside her's and Otto's windows to get into her bedroom. This wasn't his first time sneaking into her room at night. She would sneak him without her family's knowledge. The most they would do is make out and sleep in each other's arms with a movie playing in the background. Then he would sneak out before they got caught.

Once Lars got to the top, he climbed the window to her bedroom. She didn't hesitate once he was finally in her room. She went over to him, and he grabbed her and pressed his lips against her's roughly. They kissed like it was going to be the last time. He kissed her so hard that they were in need of air once the kiss was broken. With Lars in the room, she forgot the movie was on.

"God I missed you." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"I missed you too. This week was so hard." He said while holding her tightly.

They both kissed each other once again, but this time, it was soft and sweet. It was only a week, but it felt longer to both of them. Once the kiss was broken again, he rested his forehead against her's and gazed into her brown eyes.

"What?" Reggie asked incredulously.

"Nothing..." Lars replied. "You are just so beautiful."

"I'm wearing pajamas and glasses." Reggie snickered.

"You still look beautiful." Lars chuckled.

She smiled at him. Reggie wrapped her arms around his neck and Lars carried her in his arms and walked over to her bed. Reggie had never let any of her past boyfriends to her bed. Lars had been the first one. While they were secretly dating, they did talk about waiting for the right time to make love. They were both virgins after all. Lars usually made up stories of his sexual encounters to Pi, Sputz and Animal so they wouldn't think any less of him being a virgin at 19-years-old. While his friends had lost their virginities at early ages already and he had only made it to third base at most with past girlfriends, Lars was still a virgin was the last in his group to be one at that.

Whatever was going to happen, whether it happened or not, Reggie wanted to be with Lars. Nothing else. Once they got to her bed, they made themselves comfortable and held each other while watching the movie. This is where she wanted to be...in his arms was the safest place in the world to her. He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were shining.

"You okay?" He asked getting hair out of her face.

"Yeah...I'm just happy that you're here with me." She replied.

Lars kissed her on the top of Reggie's head and said, "Don't cry. I'm here."

Reggie smiled up at her boyfriend, touched his face and turn it to her's gently. She gently kissed his lips. The kiss turned from sweet to heated and full of passion. While in the middle of their kissing session, Lars moved Reggie to sit on his lap. She straddled her legs in between his hips while he placed his hands on her waist. Reggie removed her glasses, put them on her nightstand and lowered her lips to his. As they continued with their make out session, she moved her lips moved to his jawline then slowly to his neck. All she got were low moans from him. This caused her to continue what she was doing while slowly gyrating herself against his crotch. She felt him getting into the mood. She could feel it through her pajama pants while sitting on him. She moved her lips back to his and kissed him deeply. While into the kiss, she took his hand and placed it on her right breast. Lars quickly pulled his hand away and broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Lars asked confused.

"It's okay...I want this." Reggie said softly. "I've wanted this for a while."

He had been ready for a while. He wanted to make love to her badly, but it all depended on whether she was ready. He never forced her into doing anything she didn't want. Right there, his hand went under her flannel shirt, placing his hand back on her breast and massaged it gently. A low moan escaped from Reggie's lips while she was kissing him. It felt so good having him touch her like that.

"Keep it down. Your family is sleeping." Lars whispered to her.

Geeze, she couldn't risk her family, especially Raymundo, who would've castrated Lars the moment he saw what they were up to, walking in on this. She nodded her head and kissed him again. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. She loved this feeling; his skin on her skin and his tongue in her mouth. She wanted him at that moment and all of him. While slowly unbuttoning her flannel shirt, he moved his lips away from her and moved to her neck. This got her moaning gently. Sure, he has done this before in their secret make-out sessions, but she loved the feeling every time. He finally removed her shirt and studied her body. She had a beautiful, athletic and curvy figure that she earned from playing sports all these years.

"You have a beautiful body..." He whispered against her.

His breath felt so warm. His tongue and lips against her neck made her excited. She started to move her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscular, toned body. He allowed her to take it off. His body was muscular, and he had earned that from spending several hours at the gym. His arms and chest were hard and firm, and he had abs. He looked nothing like he did when he was younger. She had seen him shirtless countless times, such as when they were on the beach and when he was surfing, obviously, but there was something different about him tonight. Once Lars' shirt was too the floor, Reggie gently laid him back, so she was on top. With her legs still straddle between him, she moved her kisses from his neck to his stomach, making him moan softly. His body felt so warm against her's. She was about to undo his pants until he stopped her; he had other plans. Tonight, he was going to pleasure her. He pulled her back up and gently turned them over, so he was on top, kissing her collarbone.

"You okay, baby," he asked looking down at her.

She nodded when running her hands across his chest, saying, "I'm good."

With that, he didn't stop. He kissed her collarbone earning soft moans out for her. He lowered his kisses from her collarbone until his mouth met with her right breast, gently sucking making her moan out with delight. As much as she had to keep it down, she couldn't help it. It felt so good! He wanted to show her how much he appreciated her...he wanted to make her body feel good. His tongue danced around her nipple while his lips sucked gently on her breasts. He had never done this before, and she loved every second of it.

'So this is what pleasure feel like...' She thought as she gasped lightly.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked slightly looking up.

He wanted to make sure she was okay with this.

"Please don't stop..." She begged with love in her eyes.

Like him, the most she made it to was the second base with past boyfriends but was still the only one in her group of friends who was still a virgin. At 18-years-old, she was still a virgin. Sam lost his virginity to Reggie's friend, Sherri, whom he had been seeing for a while now. According to Sherri, Sam was "quite the lover" for his first time. Reggie wished she didn't have to know that; besides that, before she and Sam got together, Sherri was kind of slutty. Twister lost his virginity to his current girlfriend, Amanda. They met at Mad Town, both were film geeks and, while he attended Ocean Shores High School and she attended Ocean Shores Catholic High School, they were pretty serious about one another. Otto was the furthest thing from being a virgin; he lost it in the 8th grade and became somewhat of a "man whore" up until he and Reggie's best friend, Trish, started dating. They had been together for a year in a half, and it was evident their sex life was hot, steamy and was on a regular basis; heck, she could even hear them going at it when they were all home alone. Annoying.

Reggie always imagined her and Lars one day making love. But she was waiting for the right moment. And she was pretty sure this was the right time! Her heart was beating fast, and this was because the man she loved was with her at the moment. Reggie arched her back involuntarily and moaned out. While pleasuring her, Lars' hand traveled down her pajama bottoms. She opened up her legs to give him free access. He found her spot and felt she was wet. He allowed himself to slide his two fingers inside her gently. It was so hard to try and keep it down because of the treatment he was giving her body. He moved his fingers in and out so she can feel double the pleasure. She had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. She felt his mouth form into a smirk.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You. You're so funny. You're more than ready for this. We didn't have to wait this long; you know that, right?" He chortled. "Bust!"

"You know what, you're an ass..." She snapped while giggling.

Reggie pulled him back up into a deep kiss. She lowered her hand to his crotch and felt him getting harder and harder though his pants. She unbuckled the belt of his blue jeans and opened his zipper up. Lars took Reggie's hands and placed them above her head. He knew she wanted him, but he wanted to take his time and make her body feel good. Saying nothing, his lips and tongue traveled from her neck, down to her stomach. His warm breath and tongue made her shiver with delight. He had done this to her before, but this time, she felt him pulling off her pajama pants as his lips moved lower and lower. Once her pajama bottoms were completely off, he kissed her inner thighs until he hit her spot. Her eyes widened, and she gasped from this.

She heard Trish and Sherri once say that this was the best feeling in the world for a woman, but she never knew it felt this good...no...good wasn't the proper adjective that came close. His tongue roamed inside her, and she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Lars stopped for a moment and said, "Babe, your dad, stepmom, and brother are in the next rooms. Keep it down."

"Lars, don't stop..." She cried out.

Lars placed his head back down and continued pleasuring Reggie with his mouth. She bit down on her lip hard to not scream. He had wanted to do this for a while. He wanted to let her know how much he adored her and appreciated her. And this was a perfect way. She grabbed onto his head as if she wanted him to go in further, which he did. She tasted so good to him that he kept moving his tongue faster; his taste buds wanted more. She could tell he was enjoying this as much as she was. So much that her legs were shaking. He could feel her coming close to her climax, so he moved back up to her and said, "Are you ready?"

Panting from just receiving oral pleasure, Reggie nodded her head eagerly. Lars pulled out his wallet and found a condom that he stole from Twister's room. His parents, strict, conservative, old school Mexican Catholics, didn't know that Twister, their youngest son, was the most sexually active of the two boys, for he was good at playing the innocent until proven guilty act, but always gave Lars 'the talk' on how to respect girls and not engage in sexual activity until he was married. Just wait till they find out the shit that Twister has done with Amanda. Amanda wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. He finally allowed her to discard his pants so he can place the condom on himself. She had never seen him in this way before. It was all new to her. He could see in her eyes she was shy.

"Babe, if you are scared, we don't have to do this..." Lars gently told her. "I promise I won't be mad."

"No. I want this...I want you...I want all of you, Lars..." Reggie pleaded.

"If I'm hurting you, tell me," Lars said seriously.

Reggie nodded.

With that, he lowered himself to her and gently kissed her jawline and neck to build up to it. Not realizing it, he harshly forced himself inside of her, making her cry out in pain. She couldn't help but picture a sharp, dull object inside of her. Lars quickly withdrew and said, "Oh no! Baby, I'm sorry..."

She shushed him and said, "It's okay...don't stop..."

She knew he didn't mean to do that. It was not his intention to hurt her. He tried again, but this time, he was gentle. She straddled her legs around his hips to make it easier for both of them. Soon, she was no longer feeling pain but feeling pleasure. It was like a joyride. He started picking up the pace but kept in steady motion. Her soft moans were like music to his ears. This allowed him to move quicker inside her. They both could feel themselves about to climax.

"Reg...it's coming..." He said thrusting himself quicker and harder.

She dug her nails into his shoulders because she had felt it coming too. Sure enough, they both reached their climax.

"Oh man, Lars!" She cried out.

Once they reached the breaking point, he collapsed next to her, both of them attempting to catch their breaths. Lars turned to Reggie and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She replied with love in her eyes. "That was rad."

"You weren't so bad yourself either." He chortled. "Did I hurt you?"

"It hurt a little," Reggie said.

"I'm sorry," Lars said sincerely.

"It's okay. You were gentle." Reggie told him.

Lars smiled sweetly to her; he wouldn't dare to hurt the woman he loved. Reggie moved in closer to Lars, and he wrapped his arms around her so she can feel safe in his embrace. She felt his heart beating fast.

"Your heart is pounding..." She said.

"It's because the woman I love is next to me." He replied.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Reg." He said.

"I love you so much, Lars. I've always loved you...since we were kids." She said.

Looking down at her, Lars said, "Out of curiosity...when did you start loving me?"

"I started crushing on you about the time the guys and I built that sand castle, and you and your crew came by to help us prevent the tide from wrecking it. From then on, it just grew from there." Reggie said smirking.

Lars smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"When did you fall in love with me?" She asked.

"To be honest," he started, "when I first saw you in preschool. I looked out the window and saw you getting out of your dad's car and I actually felt my heart pound like crazy. So I just spent the morning looking out the window just to watch you get out of your dad's car. I told my teacher that I saw an angel and I pointed to you."

Reggie smiled at his story and kissed Lars again on the lips again. They spent a few moments watching the movie, taking in what happened. Sure enough, Reggie was falling asleep on his chest. He laid there, holding her, and let the moment linger. Sure enough, he saw she fell into a deep sleep against his chest. He moved hair out of her face, which caused her to form a smile on her lips. They had just made love for the first time a few moments ago, and it was everything they both imagined and much more. He grabbed the remote, muted the TV, then kissed her on her lips softy and whispered in her ear, "Te Quiero, Mi dulce ángel (Translation: I love you, my sweet angel)," before falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

 **Lyrics used from "Into You" by Ariana Grande and "Without Him" by the late Christina Grimmie**


End file.
